<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tradition by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249349">Tradition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celtic, Dark Magic, F/F, Paganism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione falls headfirst into the side of the Wizarding World she has always misunderstood. <br/>Or <br/>Hermione discovers that not everything her friends and teachers taught her about Dark Magic and Slytherin was correct.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 22/09/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22/09/96<br/>
Hermione had always felt like an outsider to the magical world- being from a muggle family she felt she’d missed the opportunity to be a true witch the day she’d been born. But she never felt it more strongly than she did every year on Mabon. Every other major celebration that the purebloods and many of the halfbloods participated in so she could at least pretend that she didn’t notice over half the school seemingly disappearing to go spend time doing god knows what, but Mabon; Mabon happened not a month into the school year when her separation from the wizarding world felt the strongest and unlike samhain there was no halloween to throw herself into.  </p><p>Ignoring her traitorous thoughts that seemed to insist on reminding her she didn’t belong, she started to zone back into the monotone of Binns giving his seemingly never ending lecture on goblin wars. Though Hermione could never find it in herself to complain about the repetitive nature of the class because it provided her with an hour of thinking time where the boys weren’t bugging her asking for help on their next essay, she wasn’t expected to know everything and most importantly she wasn’t risking her mark but not paying attention. Looking around the class looked empty, well more empty than the NEWT level history of magic class normally did; with the only remnants of the school population not following the old traditions and so not excused from today’s classes; even Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan had been excused for the day. She truly would never be capable of being a proper witch would she? It was with this thought that she’d knocked her ink pot over and ink was currently dripping down her desk and more importantly her hand. Without thinking she retrieved the tissues from her bag and started wiping up the mess. </p><p>“You’re a shitty excuse for a witch Granger- can’t even use your magic to clear up a little ink? Pathetic.”<br/>
Of course. Of course Parkinson and her little gang of pureblood pricks had to decide this was the perfect time to rejoin school life. Why were they even here? They were meant to be gone all day. Then as if on cue a slytherin that Hermione hadn’t even noticed hopped out of her seat muttering rushed apologies about forgetting and this being her first year celebrating. And like that they were gone, leaving Hermione back in her little pit of self-pity. </p><p>It took potions, charms and runes before it hit Hermione. That slytherin was a muggleborn, Parkinson had not only spoken respectfully to a muggleborn but had also seemingly invited them to celebrate wizarding tradition with her and her stupid friends. More importantly, if Parkinson could do this why hadn’t her friends done the same for her? Ron was away with family and Harry was off celebrating with Sirius and Remus- his chosen family. Yet she was stuck here all alone, miserable, and completely forgotten.<br/>
If all it took for them to forget about her was one measly celebration, she’d make them realise that it could take a lot less for her to forget about them and it would cause them a lot more pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 23/09/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23/09/96<br/>Sitting at breakfast the next morning, Hermione watched as the great hall slowly filled- more so than it had the previous day. What was previously a ghost hall transforming back into the joyful heart and soul of Hogwarts. <br/>She’d purposefully picked a seat as far away from her fellow sixth year students as possible in order to give herself some time to sit, think and plan. She’d come up with all sorts of ridiculous ideas last night, from straight up ignoring them to hexing them into next week, but nothing seemed to really jump out as something she would do, as something the ‘brightest witch her age’ would do. However, it didn’t seem like much thinking would be able to occur this breakfast, even with her carefully picked seating arrangements. Ron had spotted her and was hastily making his way towards her, toast stuffed in his mouth with an irritated Harry following him looking like he might just turn Ron into a toad. <br/>“Bloody hell ‘mione, what made you pick this gods-awful seat? Almost finished my toast by time I’d got here.”<br/>“My toast you mean,” Harry interjected, scowling. <br/>“Oh calm down mate you can always go up and get some more, not like the house elves’ll ban you from having two slices of toast.” <br/>As if realising Hermione had stayed silent through this exchange when she’d normally have chastised one or the both of them for being so childish, Harry turned with a puzzled look on his face, “You okay ‘mione? Awfully quiet this morning.”<br/>“Just fine Harry. Just peachy.”<br/>Ron chimed in, “guess someone’s rolled out the wrong side of bed.”<br/>“Just missed you guys is all,” Hermione muttered, because whilst she was unhappy about their abandonment of her she couldn’t deny that they were still her friends and the closest thing she had to family in the Wizarding world. Harry gave a reassuring nod and simply said, “well I’m sure you’ll wish we were gone longer soon.” </p><p>It took a single lesson for Harry’s prediction to come to life. He really should’ve kept up divination. <br/>As Hermione sat listening to Harry excitedly explain to Ron how he and his Dads celebrated Mabon, there was nothing she wanted more than to be swallowed up by the earth and offered as thanksgiving for the harvest. <br/>“And then we lit the bonfire, Sirius says that it’s a new tradition he started with my dad and remus back when they were at school since he was new to the traditions of the light and they didn’t want him to be left out!” <br/>Now this was new information to Hermione, she’d heard wizards talk offhandedly about ‘dark’ wizards before- hell Harry’s parents had died to save him from the darkest of all- but she’d always assumed it was just a turn of phrase. <br/>“Say Harry, what do you mean traditions of the light?” <br/>Harry seems almost surprised by the question. “You know, the way wizards that don’t practice dark magic celebrate their gift - thought you’d know that ‘mione we’re all taught it as children. “<br/>“Oh yes, silly me I must’ve forgotten.” <br/>She hadn’t forgotten, she’d just never been told. The entire wizarding world had just assumed that she’d just pick up on knowledge that wasn’t taught but instead passed down through generations. Her idea suddenly seemed blindly obvious. She didn’t need them to invite her to their stupid celebrations, she’d learn the traditions herself and then return the favour of forgetting about them eight times a year. </p><p>The end of the school day was accompanied with Hermione rushing to the library determined to learn about the traditions she’d never been taught. She took out piles and piles of books sure that she’d discover something. But instead she was greeted with nothing. Absolutely nothing. <br/>That’s how she found herself at the entrance to the restricted section, forged pass in hand. Yet again she searched the shelves for something. Anything. When suddenly she was drawn to it, a glimmer of light in the murky shadows of her lack of knowledge, ‘la magie de noir’. It was a small, tattered book but embolden on the side in deep purple was a simple phrase in english- ‘traditions of the magic people’. This was exactly what she needed, just a little nudge in the right direction. </p><p>This glimmer of hope was quickly shot out of the sky when she read through the book. It was clearly discussing dark magic (frequently describing how to do curses that Hermione was sure were illegal) and worst of all not telling her the information she so desperately wanted to know. What were the traditions that her friends followed? And why wasn’t she included? </p><p>“Training up to finally become a real witch Granger?” <br/>Hermione’s day seemed to worsen with that singular sneer form Parkinson. Why that girl wouldn’t leave her alone Hermione would never understand. <br/>“Actually, I was just returning this.” She tried to hide the title from Pansy knowing the other witch would know it well. The loud laughter finding its way out from Parkinson’s throat gave away that she had been entirely unsuccessful. <br/>“The best friend of the boy who lived, reading up on dark magic! This is hilarious, draco’ll never believe me” <br/>“I. Was. Not. Reading up on dark magic, how dare you suggest such a thing- I’m not a monster Parkinson” <br/>At this retort Pansy’s face seemed to change in an instant going from teasing to fuming almost instantly. Hermione waited for the scathing response that was bound to<br/>follow but was instead rewarded with Parkinson simply storming off. No explanation. Nothing. Hermione couldn’t understand why she felt let down by this, she hated Parkinson and hated the way Pansy’s comments always hurt her the most out of the mass of comments she seemed to receive each week. <br/>In her confusion, she forgot the small book and simply carried it back to her dorm with her, where it was thrown into her trunk to<br/>be rediscovered another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 30/09/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30/09/96 <br/>A week had passed since her bizarre encounter with Parkinson and Hermione had delved further into the available books she could find trying to uncover more about the traditions of her friends. She had discovered that most of the actual traditions were passed through families but more importantly most families were all either dark or light. There were exceptions- like Sirius- but most of the time a family’s magic called to each other as strongly as their love for one another did. She found this fascinating but could find nothing further than a one paragraph passage deceiving the phenomenon within the footnotes of a huge history book. The history book itself was about the rise and fall of Grindelwald with the footnote being attached to a paragraph slamming the usage of dark magic in the fight against him but Hermione couldn’t really find herself caring cause at the end of the day it was called ‘dark’ magic for a reason. It was evil. Even she who know little do wizarding tradition was at least well aware of that little piece of information. Deciding to bring this up with Harry over dinner, she finished up her research for the day. </p><p>“You know I was reading a book as a bit of light reading and came across something that I didn’t really understand,” <br/>“Yeah what’s that ‘Mione?” Harry asked between mouthfuls. <br/>“Well that all wizards come from light and dark families.”<br/>“Obviously, I mean what’s not to understand there?”<br/>“But I don’t get how you know whether you’re light or dark.”<br/>“You just ask the family it’s not hard ‘mione,” Ron chimed in. <br/>This sentence was all it took to throw Hermione off the edge. “Not all of us have the privilege of having our family understand and be able to help us.” <br/>“Yes yes, we know that but it’s not like you’d need to know ‘mione after all you’re muggleborn do it doesn’t affect you too much,” Harry desperately tried backpedaling. <br/>“But I’ve seen other muggleborn leaving to join in so why not me? Am I just got good enough huh?,” Hermione was close to tears now. <br/>This left the boys stunned and stumbling over tired and rubbish excuses, all of which landed on deaf ears as Hermione quickly departed from the table dinner forgotten. <br/>She missed the confused looks of her housemates and she missed the pitiful looks of those muggleborns lucky enough to be blessed with friends who thought to include them in their traditions. </p><p>Deciding her dorm was too obvious a hiding place should the boys come looking for her, Hermione headed in the complete opposite direction- down the stairs and towards the dungeon. She didn’t know where she was going and didn’t care, no one would see her anyway cause they were too busy at dinner so <br/>what did it matter where she went. <br/>What she hadn’t anticipated was that not all students were present that evening for dinner, Astoria watched Hermione storm past with pity and quickly took off after her. <br/>“Hermione? Are you okay?” <br/>The shout of a feminine voice brought Hermione back to the real world and away from the thoughts running across her mind. <br/>“Yes?” <br/>“I’m a slytherin, you’ll have to lie better than that to convince me, so what’s wrong?” <br/>Hermione thought she must be seeing things but she could swear she saw kindness in Astoria’s eyes,now suspicious Hermione quickly turned on her<br/>  “Not to be rude but why do you care? You’re friends with Parkinson, who makes it her life goal to make my life a living hell.” <br/>“Was this Pansy? Did she do this?” <br/>Astoria seemed entirely unsurprised at the possibility that it could have been but strangely also almost angry at this idea. <br/>“No. Just my so called friends,” Hermione bitterly muttered back, unsure of why she was opening up in the first place. <br/>“Well, you can sit with me tomorrow if you’d prefer?” <br/>Now Hermione was sure that the glimmer in her eyes she had previously mistaken for kindness was in fact a level of mischief but for once in her life Hermione could not find it within herself to care, nothing that Astoria and Pansy could throw at her that could possibly hurt more than the rejection that she suffered at the hands of her friends. So she agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 01/10/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01/10/96<br/>Breakfast rolled around the next day and Hermione was out of the common room at a pace normally reserved for quidditch players in a match- determined to not bump into Harry or Ron. It was only once she’d reached the hall that it truest dawned on her what she’d signed up for, a meal with one of her worst enemies and their friends. <br/>Astoria greeted her with a smile and introduced her to those she sat with; though Theo Nott and Blaise Zambini both seemed to be well acquainted with who she was, greeting her with sneers that could rival that of Parkinson’s, though the girl herself seemed to only look mildly uncomfortable at Hermiones sudden appearance at the slytherin table. This only served to make Hermione more determined to make it through this meal. Unsure of what to discuss, she thought it best to lead with an easy point of discussion, lessons. <br/>“So, everyone finished the potions essay yet?” <br/>“Not all of us are unbelievable try-hardships like yourself Granger,” Pansy drawled, suddenly seeming much more comfortable with her presence. <br/>“Well, maybe that’s why your grade is so much lower than my own Parkinson” <br/>Pansy looked shocked at Hermione’s response. Never before had she deigned to reply and never had Pansy thought Granger was possible of doing so. There was a moment of silence as the rest of the table took in what had just been said before laughter could be heard and the ice was broken between the group. <br/>“Are you sure you’re not a slytherin Granger cause I’ve never seen someone put Pansy in her place like that before” Theo let out between bursts of laughter. <br/>Hermiones face reddened, embarrassed by the attention being given to her by this group of people who would previously not looked twice at her. <br/>Clearly trying to swerve the conversation away, Pansy quickly interjected “So just why are you here Granger?” <br/>Unsure of how to respond, Hermione simply stared before the silence was taken up by Astoria. <br/>“Her friends were being typical griffindors and me being the lovely person I am thought I’d take her in for the day” <br/>Pansy scoffed,” The day you do something out of the kindness of your heart is the day Weasley buys designer clothes. What’s your motive here Tori?” <br/>A silent conversation seems to happen but Hermione can’t keep up with it; the facial expressions of basically strangers being too complex to try and understand, before Pansy gets up from her seat and relocates to sit by Draco. The others in the group seem to get it though and quietly whisper and giggle amongst themselves at the revelation they seem to have had. This all happens so fast Hermione barely manages to keep up before the conversation is launched back into small talk about lessons and she’d never admit it but this breakfast, the one with those who are supposedly her enemies, was the most interesting one she’d had in months and it surprises even herself when she hears the words ,”can i join you guys again for lunch?” tumbling from her mouth. </p><p>And so she joins the group again for lunch and then for dinner, though Pansy doesn’t make the mistake of sitting down near them again for either instead opting to sit my Draco. <br/>Just thinking about Pansy’s obsession with Draco Malfoy is enough to make Hermione feel sick. The idea of them together is horrifying to her; the two people she despises most in this world together?! Well they almost deserve each other, between Malfoy calling her a mudblood and Parkinson attacking her abilities it’s a wonder Hermione had any self esteem left, and yet she wouldn’t wish the curse of being stuck with Malfoy on Pansy. She didn’t understand what it was but Pansy always seemed to know when to back off at least, unlike Draco who would attack at any given opportunity- especially if it looked like it might make Granger cry. </p><p>Hermione pondered when Pansy had become a lesser evil in her mind as she walked the quiet path back to the common room by herself. She guessed it was when her friends had disregarded her feelings- at least Parkinson had never pretended to care in the first place. <br/>“ ‘MIONE” <br/>She didn’t even bother to turn her head, instead opting to increase her pace- maybe if she made it to her dorm faster she wouldn’t have to face them. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Guess not then. <br/>“We just wanna talk ‘mione,” Harry tried. <br/>At her silence he continued,<br/>“We didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just...well...you can’t really take part in the traditions and that’s not really our fault and since you know that we didn’t think you’d mind us talking about it” <br/>“And why can’t i take part Harry? Explain it to me go on. Cause I know I saw other muggleborns going to participate so why not me?” <br/>It was at this point that Ron decided he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. <br/>“I just knew you hanging out with those slytherins was bad news. Infecting you with their stupid, evil views” <br/>“What on earth do you mean Ronald?”<br/>“Well everyone knows that they converted the muggleborns in their house so that the ministry wouldn’t completely outlaw dark magic and now you’re buying into their lies too. They’re evil ‘mione. I can’t even look at you anymore. You disgust me. Go hang out with your stupid slytherin friends. See if I care.” <br/>This was the final straw. <br/>Hermione once again stormed off from her friends, only this time when she headed towards the dungeons she knew exactly where she was going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 02/10/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2/10/96<br/>Hermione awoke with a start. Her surroundings coming into focus reminding her that everything is different now. She slept in the slytherin dorm cause her friends think she’s evil. She slept in the slytherin dorm cause griffindor don’t think she’s good enough. She slept in the slytherin dorm cause they were nice enough to take her in. <br/>She must be going insane, did she really just call slytherins nice? What is wrong with her? </p><p>“Oh, you’re up” <br/>Her thoughts are interrupted by Astoria informing the dorm that the intruder among them had awoken. <br/>“Lemme just introduce you to those you haven’t met yet...” <br/>“That’s Millicent, she may seem a little cold but she’s an absolute gem if you get to know her.” <br/>Astoria motioned towards a tall, muscular girl that Hermione remembered vividly from her second year. Well, not millicent per say, more her cat. <br/>“Tracey, our resident gossip queen, seriously don’t get on her bad side she knows too much about everyone” <br/>The short girl Astoria points towards giggles and sends a small wave in her direction. <br/>“You and Pansy are already well acquainted obviously”- she continued with a short roll of her eyes.  <br/>“Then finally, there’s Jodie. I think she’s in your history class right?” <br/>Hermione looked over at Jodie and recognised her as the slytherin girl that Pansy came to pick up on Mabon. <br/>“And you guys obviously all know Hermione.”<br/>“Hi guys” Hermione managed to blurt out. <br/>“So following last night, we’ve all come to a decision, some more willingly than others,” Astoria shoots a pointed glare at Pansy ,”and we’ve decided that if you explain what happened we’ll help to get revenge on Potter and Weasel.” <br/>“But why? You guys don’t even like me? Parkinson’s hated my guts since first year” Hermione managed to splutter. </p><p>Jodie chose this time to speak up, “Some of us may dislike you but trust us we dislike them more.” <br/>“But why? What’ve they ever done to you?”<br/>Millicent butted in, suddenly becoming very scary and very defensive as soon as Jodie seemed threatened, “It’s not them. It’s what they stand for and what gets done in their name. I wouldn’t expect a golden girl like you to understand.” <br/>“What do you mean what they stand for? They’re light wizards they fight for the greater good right?”<br/>The whole dorm seemed to take a deep breath as if waiting for Millicent to explode in Hermione’s face. <br/>“Milly leave it” <br/>Jodie’s soft spoken words seemed to calm the bigger girl down almost instantly, “let’s hear what she has to say about yesterday.” </p><p>So Hermione sat and explained. She explained all that had happened between them since Mabon. Their exclusion of her, their accusation of her being influenced by the slytherins. By the end of it Hermione was in tears, Astoria sat behind her rubbing soft circles into her back “We’re here Hermione, we’re here.” <br/>Hermione hadn’t realised until this moment how much she had missed out on by not having female friends, she’d burnt all those bridges already in griffindor- whether that was by ignoring them or simply disregarding their viewpoint. It suddenly dawned on her that she wanted that. She wanted friends she could rely on to understand. <br/>“Hey can you just wait in the common room while we discuss what we want to do?”- Astoria’s request brought her back out of her head. <br/>“Of course.” </p><p>And that was how she came to be sat next to none other than Draco Malfoy, her bully of six years.<br/>“I’ve heard about what Potter and Weasel said to you” <br/>Oh here we go she thought glumly. <br/>“It was unfair of them. I may be above you in all manners but that doesn’t give me the right to deny you to practice tradition. You’re still a witch even if you are a mudblood.” <br/>“Oh.” <br/>Well that was unexpected, he was still very much a dick but at least he acknowledged her as a witch. That was better than her friends at least. <br/>“Thanks Draco.”<br/>“Shut it Granger and if you tell anyone I said that I will not hesitate to skim you alive.” <br/>There’s the Draco we know and hate, Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes. <br/>But this moment she’d realise looking back was a turning point, because it was at this point she realised that the world wasn’t just in black and white and that not everything in the wizarding world was as simple as it seemed. </p><p>“Hermione, we’ve decided.” <br/>Following Astoria’s voice she made her way back towards the girls dorm, nervously awaiting the decision that the girls had come to. <br/>Astoria began, “So we’ve agreed to help you get revenge on your friends but we have each come up with our own condition; for me my condition is that you become our friend. I’ve watched you with the boys through the years and quite frankly they don’t deserve you and whilst we may come across as two faced bitches, I can promise that normally we’re as loyal as they come.” <br/>That was something Hermione could easily agree to, she wanted friends as badly as they wanted her to become part of their little alliance. <br/>Millicent’s condition came next, “You have to be willing to help protect us in the hallways, we take the brunt of the bullying in the school and teachers turn a blind eye, it would be helpful to have a different house’s prefect on our side.” <br/>This took her slightly more by surprise; it seemed that today was the day that her world would be completely turned upside down. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Slytherins turning up to lesson with bruises that weren’t there before, things she’d always assumed we’re deserved. But now thinking about it why did she think they were deserved? Because they were all evil bullies? The more she thought about the more angered she got, this was a condition she could agree to in a heartbeat, how could she call herself griffindor if she wouldn’t fight for those in need. <br/>Tracey, who up until this point hadn’t uttered a word in Hermione’s presence had an easy enough condition. “If you hear gossip from the girffindor common room that you think I won’t know then you have to tell me.” <br/>When questioned on why this was her chosen condition Tracey simply responded, “would I really be a slytherin if I didn’t at least use this opportunity to my advantage? That’s the only real difference between our two houses, we’re willing to do what it takes to have the edge over others.” Hermione saw the point in this, out of all the houses their two were the most similar and really that was the only major difference- willingness to do what is takes. <br/>Jodie’s condition was also one that Hermione agreed to without much thought, “look out for other muggleborns regardless of house.” This was something Hermione thought she prided herself on so this one she’d like to think she was mostly doing already, though she did recognise that she could stand to improve on her defence of those who she may not always agree with. <br/>This then left Hermione with only one more condition to hear, the one she’d been dreading the most, Pansy’s. <br/>“You have to learn, understand and celebrate the traditions of old.” <br/>“I won’t convert to dark magic if that’s what you want Parkinson.” <br/>“You can’t just convert to dark magic that’s not how it works.” Pansy retorts, knuckles going white against the arm of the chair she was tightly gripping. <br/>“Yes you can, that’s what Ron told me the dark wizards did to muggleborns at the end of the war.” <br/>“Yes and because Weasel said it, it must be true. Honestly this is why you need to learn, so that you stop taking your stupid little crush’s word for it and saying stupid ignorant shit that makes me want to slap you. Because if this is going to work I need to not want to slap you.” <br/>“I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM.” Hermione all but shouted back. <br/>“That’s really what you took from that. Typical.” <br/>“Fine. Pansy,” Hermione said her name like a curse word, “if you know so much how about you teach me the traditions since I couldn’t find anything in the library.” <br/>“Fine I will.” Pansy’s short response sealed the deal. <br/>Why had Hermione done that? Why did she just sign herself up for more time with the one person in this new little friendship group that could she not only not stand but that also hated her. She could’ve been taught by sweet Astoria, soft spoken Jodie, gossipy Tracey or even over-protective Millie and any of those would’ve been better than having to spend hours learning about wizarding tradition form stuck up Pansy Parkinson. <br/>But even that major downside couldn’t bring Hermione down from the utter triumph that was not only securing a plan of vengeance on the boys but also hopefully gaining some friends that would appreciate her on the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 03/10/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/10/96<br/>Waking up in the griffindor dorm had never felt so awkward and for the first time in six years the red and golden room didn’t feel like home. News of Hermione’s fall from grace had spread like wildfire and not one of the girls in the dorm even deigned to speak to her; the closer to interaction she experienced was Lavender smirking at her when Ron was brought up in conversation between her and Parvati. How had she spent six years with these girls and never realised how two faced and fake they were? <br/>It was with that thought that she began to make her way down to the great hall for breakfast, taking up her new seat at the slytherin table. The others hadn’t arrived yet but that didn’t bother her since the calm of the slytherin table now felt more welcoming that the chaos and noise of the griffindor table ever did. It wasn’t long before everyone else arrived but it was more than long enough for the whispered taunts and declarations of betrayal at Hermione’s new seat to reach her ears. This really was a life sentence. She’d never recover from this, not because those people jeering wouldn’t forgive her. No, she would never forgive them. <br/>“You good? You look like you’re ready to set the Griffindor table alight” Astoria started <br/>“Ooh when we doing that? Sounds right up my street,” Millicent continued <br/>And like that Hermione’s anger dissipated, she wasn’t alone and she wouldn’t be as long as she had them, “I’m thinking tomorrow maybe”<br/>Laughter ensued from the girls and much to Hermione’s surprise even Pansy seemed to be hiding a smirk. Wait, when did Pansy start sitting with the group again? She’d seemed to refuse to when Hermione had sat there before but it wasn’t as if she could ask, that’d be rude and it would be bad to lose the only friends she’s got over a stupid rivalry with Parkinson. </p><p>Hermione had never hated the timetable as much as she did now, she only had four lessons with slytherin house; something in the past she had celebrated but now it made her want to cry. Herbology with the hufflepuffs should’ve been fine, if the hufflepuffs weren’t insanely loyal towards ‘light magic’ and thus towards the boy who lived and definitely not the traitor who now sits with the slytherins. Never again could she think of them as the ‘kind’ house, when they’d whispered as many obscenities towards her as her housemates; when one of them sent a small but very noticeable jinx her way. It was becoming very obvious to Hermione that for a lot of students at Hogwarts the trait that put them into their house was often their best trait but could also, in the right circumstance, be their worst as well. <br/>Charms with the ravenclaws was only marginally better since they just ignored her entirely. She could hear some of them whispering about it and making predictions but the general consensus seemed to be that the smartest thing to do would be to not get themselves involved. Suddenly it made sense to Hermione why she wasn’t a ravenclaw- something she’d often wondered and often been asked- she couldn’t just step back and let someone suffer because it was the smartest thing to do. This chivalry was both a gift and a curse but Hermione could only really see the curse side being shown on the side of her housemates; though the chivalry was most definitely not aimed at her. <br/>Throughout the day, Ron and Harry. No scratch that, Weasel and Potter had been coddled by her housemates who were obviously ‘sorry for their loss’ and simultaneously supported in their shunning of Hermione who had quickly found herself to be the least popular person in the whole house. <br/>Finally, potions rolled around, the first lesson she’d have with the slytherins. It was of no surprise to anyone when Hermione upped and moved from her assigned seat to sit with her new friends; what was a surprise was that Snape let her do so. He’d been harsh towards in the past to say the least but now it seemed he was turning over a new leaf- she’d later think on it and realise that he just liked to see the pain and confusion it put onto Potters face that she was now also receiving special treatment and he still wasn’t. <br/>The lesson itself was the best she’d had in a while, she sat by Milly and discovered that she and the girl had more in common than it would seem. They both like cats (a shudder went through Hermione at the thought) but more importantly they were willing to fight the world itself for those they loved. By the end of the lesson Hermione was grinning ear to ear, she was already friendsish with Astoria but now she also had Milly definitely on her side. <br/>The rest of the day was a blur, with good slytherins and bad hufflepuffs occupying Hermione’s head. She sat with Jodie in Hostpry of magic and learned that Jodie only started celebrating the old traditions when she started dating Milly- something Hermione was surprised she hadn’t picked up on- and that was why she forgot about Mabon. <br/>“Why didn’t you follow tradition before if all your friends did?”<br/>“They always tried to get me to but didn’t push too much in case it offended me. I didn’t want to because I thought no one there would want me to be there since I’m muggleborn and all,” <br/>“And do they? Care I mean”<br/>“Nah not really, the only people who really care are some of the parents- like Draco’s. I don’t even think he cares all that much about blood purity so he just does enough to ensure his parents don’t give him shit for having his own opinions.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“Plus I think Milly would separate his head from his spine if he said anything about it.”<br/>“yeah that probably is quite helpful. You’re lucky you know to have someone who cares about you that much.”<br/>“I know but the girls and I would band together to defend you too you know, you don’t need a super strong girlfriend to be defended, just friends.”<br/>This filled Hermione up with feelings of joy and security, she had people now that actually cared about what she wanted. Instead of her friendship with the boys, which quite frankly looking back on it now mostly consisted of them using her for her knowledge. It was rare that they’d ask her how she was doing and they always just assumed that any problems she had were minor and they’d never offer to help. That, she realised, wasn’t friendship. It never was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 04/10/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/10/96<br/>
The arrival of the first weekend since her argument with the boys also marked the beginning of her education with Pansy, and for all she was disheartened by the teacher, nothing could stop her from learning about the tradition that had been kept from her for so long. </p><p>“First things first, you need to learn about the different types of wizards and witches and why they exist.”<br/>
“What do mean different types?”<br/>
“You know, light magic, dark magic and all the levels of grey in between.”<br/>
“What do you mean levels of grey?”<br/>
“Is it not obvious Granger or are you more stupid then you look? Not everyone is purely light and dark in fact almost no one is so obviously there are wizards and witches you sit in between.”<br/>
Hermione wasn’t sure what the feeling was that sat uncomfortably on her chest when Parkinson called her stupid- it wasn’t embarrassment or even anger. But she knew that the only way to counter-act it was to throw herself headfirst into her studies until Parkinson could no longer call her stupid for not knowing things that she’d never been taught. </p><p>Three hours flew by, with the girls barely noticing the minutes passing. Lunch long since missed and not an argument to be had since Pansy’s rather harsh comment at the start. Then in comes Astoria and the peace is broken and this odd understanding the two had reached was broken just as quickly as it was made.<br/>
“Whatcha think ‘mione, tradition all you thought it would be?”<br/>
It seemed as if the use of her old nickname sparked a remembrance in Pansy of the girl Hermione had been not two weeks before and before Hermione was even able to get a response from her lips...<br/>
“How would she know? She’s only just started trying to be a real witch three hours ago”<br/>
Hermione didn’t know how to respond, maybe she’d imagined the calm, patient Pansy that had helped her with her queries or maybe it was the way Pansy’s eyes hardened with a coldness that shielded her emotions from Hermione but it hurt. Why did this hurt?<br/>
Astoria rolled eyes almost casually as if she’d known this would be the response she’d recieve, “so it’s going well then, you going to join us for Samhain ‘mione? We could find out whereabouts on the scale you sit- dark, light wise. I assume Pansy explained a bit more about that.”<br/>
“You want me to join you?” Hermione struggled to mask the hope in her voice at the possibility.<br/>
“Yeah of course we do, right Pans?”<br/>
Pansy let out a slight sigh as if she’d lost a competition that Hermione was unaware of happening between her and Astoria, “Yeah we do want you to join.”<br/>
Her response only confused Hermione more, how could she go from hating Hermione’s guts to wanting her to join them on a night sacred to them just like that. How could one person be so utterly confusing?<br/>
“I’d love that, how... how do we find out whether I’m more light and dark? And...and you guys won’t stop being friends with me if I’m light right?”<br/>
Tori, Hermione felt it was right to start using the nickname for the girl who had offered so much to her for so little, gave her a look laden with both pity and amusement.<br/>
“Yes we’ll still be friends with you and Pans here can explain whilst we walk back to the common room so you guys can actually relax this afternoon.” </p><p>The walk consisted of Pansy giving Hermione a brief overview of what she called ‘A rite of self’. It sounded quite straightforward to Hermione; a couple drops of blood, a Celtic spell, and the energy of three willing witches. Sure it was nothing like the spells they learnt at Hogwarts but Hermione could feel it calling to her as if the magic within her had never been complete and this could help her on her way to becoming whole.<br/>
Arrival at the common room sparked an afternoon that left Hermione feeling whole in another sense of the phrase. Happiness that could only stem from time spent with those who truly get you, whose presence doesn’t drain your very being the way a dementor drains joy, seemed to seep into her. The group seemed to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle with each of their quirks balancing each other out; with even Pansy seeming to let down her emotional guard that seemed to surround her when Hermione was present. </p><p>It was Pansy that Hermione’s thoughts lingered on when she reminisced of the afternoon whilst tucked away in her sheets, feeling miles away (if in reality only about 500m) from her friends later that night. The girl had well and truly captured her attention.<br/>
From the way the light caught her brown eyes and turned them into deep amber to the wind flowing through her dark hair. Hermione couldn’t deny that she was stunning. But Hermione could say that about a number of people: Cho, Ginny, hell even Lavender. No, the true part of Pansy that had enraptured her was the warring sides of Pansy that seemed to make appearances at the oddest of times. One side calm, caring and most evident when tucked away from prying eyes and the other passionate, hot-tempered; the two fighting a constant war. Pansy Parkinson truly was an enigma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 05/10/1996-30/10/1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5/10/96-30/10/96 <br/>The next few weeks were some of the best Hermione had had in years. <br/>The friendship between her and the girls was blossoming like a flower in spring and it was only a few weeks before Hermione barely even missed the friendships she had left behind in Gryffindor. Potter and Weasel had never comforted her as she panicked about grades, instead normally opting just to tease her about being a try-hard; the girls valued ambition and unstop why she cared. The boys would spend hours asking for help on the most recent essays but the girls would simply sit with her as they all did them together- more than happy to get on with it early if it meant they could do it with her. For once in her life it seemed that Hermione had friends that actually cared. <br/>Moreover, the revenge against now not only the boys but also the other people she’d considered friends who were all so quick to turn their back on her was well underway. The plan was simple, turn classic pranks that the Weasley twins had used, in their years at hogwarts, to terrorise Slytherins and turn it right back around. <br/>It started small, with a simple charm that turned any insult the Gryffindors said towards Slytherin into the most ridiculous compliment. It took two while lessons before Hermione discovered if it had worked, the charm proving effective when Seamus turned to Dean and said at a whisper obviously meant to be heard by Hermione “How long until Granger comes running back when she realises the Slytherins she hangs out with are nothing but beautiful angels of the sun... wait no i meant that they’re  the reason for my very being”  <br/>With his second compliment his voice had raised to a low level shout and the whole class had listened in. Laughter erupted from Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike. Seamus’ face went bright red and this only encouraged the laughter. Hermione almost felt bad but then she remembered how Seamus had gone from being her friend to whispering about her and spreading rumours- he could deal<br/>with being the victim of a small, harmless prank. <br/>The girls struck again with another Weasley Twin classic- changing the house colours on people’s robes. The late night spent charming the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was well worth the furious looks upon the members of her house when they arrived at breakfast in green and silver robes. Furthermore, it was well worth the feeling of belonging she now felt when in the same coloured robes as her closest friends. If you’d have told twelve year old Hermione that she would be spending actual time wishing she was a member of the snake house she would’ve laughed straight in your face but now there was nothing she could’ve wished for more. </p><p>Hermione, as well as the pranks, threw herself into her studies with Pansy. It was their last study session together before Samhain when for the first time Hermione experienced what it felt like to have one of Pansy’s breathtaking smiles directed at her. Wait... when did she start thinking of Pansy’s smiles as breathtaking? What was happening to her? <br/>But anyway, back to Pansy’s smile being directed at her. Hermione had just questioned after the traditions surrounding family and whether she would be able to participate because her family were all muggles. <br/>“Well when they say family they really just mean the people of your choice, the people you consider to be your family.” <br/>“So I can just do it with you and the girls.” <br/>It was with this comment that the whole library seemed to brighten, as if she sun itself had come out with Pansy’s smile. Oh gods. It suddenly dawned on Hermione. She had a crush on Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson who had hated her guts for years and who was obsessed with Draco and was definitely straight. <br/>That night, the night before Samhain, was the worst Hermione had slept since she had become friends with the slytherin girls. This realisation was equal measures horrifying and clarifying; the way Hermione had been acting around Pansy for the past month suddenly seemed to make sense.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>